Circulos Viciosos Obsesivos Infinitos
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hinata enamorada y correspondida... Kiba montando una empresa para casarse con ella... Hanabi en medio, muerta de celos... Y en medio, Neji. triangulos, aciertos, errores y más... AU / Slash / titulo provisional- Gui & Miky, SdlN
1. Prólogo

**Círculos viciosos obsesivos infinitos**

Miky- Mira que somos tontas, esta cuenta la creamos las dos y es ahora cuando nos da por escribir las dos juntas  
Gui- Mira que era obvio… Cada una por nuestro lado y no caímos en la cuenta…  
Miky- La verdad es que somos un poco tontitas… bueno, mejor tarde que nunca…  
Gui- Y además junta nuestro ingenio!  
Miky- No sé yo si será algo bueno o estrambótico…  
Gui- Será bueno seguro!  
Miky- bueno sí… conociendonos puede salir cosas buenas o malas…  
Gui- Siempre hay que estar locas…  
Miky-tu estas más loca que yo…  
Gui- Si.. Hay que dar el disclaimer  
Miky- no creo k a kishimoto le importe mucho lo que les hagamos a sus personajes…  
Gui- Visto lo que les hace él…  
Miky- jajaja…  
Gui- bueno, no vamos a enrollarnos más… Aquí el prologo  
Las dos- dos en uno! Prensentación, disclaimer…  
Gui- y locura… Ya son tres. Por cierto. El título es provisional… K a Miky se le ha olvidado el anterior.  
Miky- no, no se me ha olvidado… TU lo pusiste en TU ordenador k ahora está K.O…. Y no podemos acordarnos ninguna de las DOS!

* * *

**Prólogo**

El cielo era azul y rosa y naranja. Salpicado de nubes aquí y allá, el anochecer no se hacía esperar. Hinata lo miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto. Cualquiera podría pensar que observaba absorta en la maravilla de la llegada de la noche, pero estaba más nerviosa que otra cosa. Miraba el cielo sin verlo, poniendo todos sus sentidos en escuchar, ver cualquier cosa que le anunciase su llegada. Fue un sonido aquella vez. Una piedrecilla en el muro bajo del jardín. Hinata bajó la mirada y vio la piedra blanca. Cogió su bata, unos zapatos y salió de su cuarto sin cerrar la puerta.

Hanabi sólo esperaba el sonido de unos pies soportando a un cuerpo en movimiento en el cuarto de su hermana. La observó marcharse y entró en él. Era la mejor habitación si uno quería ver lo que pasaba en el jardín. Se asomó tímidamente a la ventana y lo vio. Kiba miraba a Hinata que avanzaba hacia él por el jardín. Ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por quién les pudiese observar. Estaban demasiado ocupados fascinándose el uno al otro. Hanabi odiaba a su hermana en esos momentos.

Kiba e Hinata se reunieron con el último rayo de sol. El cielo se volvió negro rápidamente. No hacía mucho frío. Lo primero fue un fugaz beso. Muy corto para ellos, muy largo para alguien comido por los celos. Kiba parecía decidido a hacer algo y quizá feliz por la idea de que al fin tenían una solución al gran problema. Sólo podían verse a escondidas. No podían hacer nada oficial. No era buena publicidad para Hinata ni para los Hyuga, gran familia y sobretodo, dueña de la mayoría de las empresas de la ciudad. Y eso era lo que le había hecho caer en la cuenta, tener la idea.

Kiba tenía un billete para viajar a Estados Unidos, aunque no le gustase la idea, por el idioma, porque era lo típico y por mil razones más. Y había decidido aprovecharlo. Crear una buena empresa allí en Japón era una dificultad por culpa de los Hyuga. Necesitaba su aprobación y últimamente no se había ganado buena reputación. Tenía que crear la empresa en América. Y luego volver y pedirle permiso a Hiashi para implantarla allí. Necesitaba dinero y una buena idea y lo tenía casi conseguido. Y si Hiashi no se fiaba de el, no tenía más que adueñarse de la empresa casándolo con su hija.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Hinata. Se la veía triste e insegura, como siempre. Kiba sólo la besó otra vez.

-Es todo perfecto. Tu padre no puede negarme la empresa si le propongo ser su dueño. Sólo tengo que demostrar que sé llevarla bien.

-Y por eso tienes que irte.

Hanabi les miraba desde la ventana del cuarto de su hermana mayor y su cara estaba roja. No podía oír lo que decían. Quería saber qué tramaban. Normalmente sólo se besuqueaban y se miraban con ojitos…después de unos besos y unas caricias más, que para cierta Hyuga fueron interminables, los amantes se separaron, él saltó el muro del jardín y huyó por la oscura calle, mientras que ella entró en su casa con mucho sigilo. La intrusa tuvo que hacer malabares para correr a su cuarto sin que su hermana ni su padre se enterasen, cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto contiguo cerrarse. Hizo un intento de fusión de su oreja con el muro y esperó...al poco rato escuchó el rasgar de una pluma sobre el papel y sonrió. No había problema, entrar en el cuarto de su hermana y leer su diario era pan comido.

* * *

¿Nos dejáis un algo?

**Sorcières de la neige**


	2. Cinco años después

**Círculos viciosos obsesivos infinitos**

Gui-¡Aquí va el primer capitulo!

Miky-Yeah baby

Gui-¿Cómo que "baby"?

Miky-...XD

Gui-¡Además en menos de una samana! como acordamos...(espero que Micky se acostumbre y vuelva a actuliazar)

Miky-¿Sabes que estoy a tu lado, verdad?

Gui- …desgraciadamente no soy miope, o bueno un poco si y eso me diferencia de Kishimoto (es miope?)

Miky-Pues mis mechas negras me acercan más a el

Gui-pero si no sabes hablar japonés burra (además de que eres chica)...

Miky-yeah baby

Gui-¿Cómo que "baby"?

Miky-...XD

Gui-¿No tienes una sensación de "Déjà vu"?

Miky-...noooooo XD eso es una sensación que tendrán los lectores la semana que viene XD

Gui-hablando de lectores, ¡Hemos tenido 3 reviews!

Miky-¡Eso eso! Se lo agradecemos enormemente a **Anisita, Star Flowers & Diana Carolina.**

Gui-pues aquí van:agradecimientos, disclaimer, presentación y...

Miky- ¡LOCURA! XD

Gui-...iba a decir la historia pedazo de imbécil!

Miky-...pueeeeees lo que yo he decho XD

* * *

**Capitulo 1:Cinco años después en varios puntos de vista**

Hacía ya cinco años que Hanabi había leído esas palabras en el diario de su hermana. Seguían impactándola como si las leyese por primera vez. Malditas palabras, maldita su hermana, maldito día, maldito el momento y por encima de todo, maldita ella por haber leído esas palabras en vez de quedar en la ignorancia. Si, odiaba ignorar las cosas, pero ignorando _esa_ en concreto, seguiría siendo feliz. Ignorante, pero feliz.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí...! Maldita su hermana, su _querida, adoraba, y dulce_ hermana mayor, por haberle seducido a _él_ con sus malas artes, por haberle convencido a _él_ de irse a América, por haber conseguido que _su_ corazón perteneciese a la ya no querida, ni adorada, ni dulce...Hyuga Hinata, su _ya no_ hermana mayor.

Ella también era simpática y muy inteligente, mucho más que su hermana mayor, era bella y con una sola mirada atraía la mayoría de las miradas del sexo opuesto, igual que una geisha. Esa mirada altiva, ese cuerpo deseado por muchos y conseguido por pocos, esa inteligencia, todos decían que era mucho mejor que su hermana, que la había superado con creces. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecha? ¿Por qué, si era mucho mejor que su hermana _él_ nunca lo había notado? _Él _nunca le había dirigido _esas_ miradas que recibía su hermana, _su_ cara no se iluminaba ni llenaba de amor por ella, tal y como lo hacía cuando veía a su hermana. Si, maldita Hinata. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado su muerte? Ya eran innumerables. Antes era todo más sencillo, _él _pasaba a menudo por su casa y cuando ella le veía, esos deseos de muerte hacia su hermana desaparecían, pero hacía cinco años, cinco largos años en los que no _le_ veía. Cinco años en los que no sabía nada de _él_. Toda era culpa de Hinata. Si, maldita Hinata.

Su actual vida era un desastre, no podía soportar a _esa otra_ persona, la que había venido a vivir a su casa hacía un par de meses después de años sin verse. Hyuga Neji, su primo.

Maldito Neji, todo el día creyéndose superior a ella. ¡No le soportaba! Ella, la segunda hija de Hiashi Hyuga si, pero la preferida. Simpática, inteligente, bella, con esa mirada altiva propia de la familia Hyuga (otra cosas más que ella poseía pero de la que su hermana carecía), con ese cuerpo deseado por muchos y conseguido por pocos. ¿No se estaba repitiendo mucho? Daba igual, era, sin duda alguna la versión femenina del prototipo Hyuga, al igual que Neji era la versión masculina. Entonces, si eran prácticamente iguales ¿Por qué la trataba así? Como queriendo rebajarla al nivel de su hermana…

Francamente, no había parecido alguno entre las dos hermanas, a excepción de los ojos. La mayor era morena con reflejos azulados, la menor castaña. Una era tímida y sensible, la otra impulsiva y carecía de sensibilidad alguna. Una era introvertida, la otra extrovertida. ¿Dónde estaba el parecido? Para empezar, ni siquiera tenían la misma sangre, bueno, solo la mitad, la mitad paterna ¡Pero eran de madres distintas!

Había oído que Runa Hyuga, la madre de Hinata era tan bella como su hija, de buen carácter, que transmitía paz y serenidad. Con diecisiete años la prometieron con Hyuga Hiashi, que tenía veintitrés, y dos años más tarde se casaron. El matrimonio no duró mucho, pero según lo que había oído fue intenso y apasionado. La vida de Runa llegó a su fin, cuando, tres años después de su matrimonio, nació Hinata. Tal vez por eso su padre odiaba a su hermana, por que ella le arrebató a su primera esposa. Seguramente había estado enamorado de esa dulzura que no soportaba ver en su hermana. Pero si Hinata no hubiera nacido, ella tampoco, ya que Runa seguiría viva... ¡Y su madre no se hubiera casado con su padre!

Su madre, ella si que sabía aprovecharse de las situaciones, ella había sido la mejor amiga de Hiashi desde el colegio, pero no fue lo bastante buena como para ser su esposa, hasta que después de la muerte de Runa, ella se ofreció para ayudar a Hiashi a cuidar a su primogénita. Y como por supuesto Hiashi era un hombre y ella una mujer, apasionada, lanzada, bella, inteligente y lujuriosa, dicho sea de paso, al final Mikoto se quedó embarazada, su boda no fue la misma que la de Runa y Hiashi, llena de invitados con una gran fiesta. Su boda fue sencilla y apresurada, para que no se supiera que el líder de las empresas Hyuga había dejado embarazada a una mujer sin estar antes casado. Éste matrimonio duró unos años más. Mikoto cuidaba bien de las niñas, aunque Hinata cada vez se parecía más a Sakurai, la familia de su madre, y menos a una Hyuga. Mikoto quería a Hinata como si fuese su hija, le hablaba muy bien de su madre siempre que podía. Pero Mikoto falleció cuando un camión la atropelló, todo por culpa de Hinata.

Si, maldita Hinata, le había robado a su madre, a su amado y ahora le estaba robando la vida ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella? Todo era su culpa. Si, maldita Hinata.

Sacó el vestido más escotado que pudo encontrar y lo dejó en la cama, con cuidado de no arrugarlo. Que bien que esa noche tenía una cena con los socios de su padre, vería a sus amigas y podría pasarlo bien con un joven heredero que se hubiera prendado de ella. Se metió en el baño pensando en alguna treta para "atrapar" a algún muchacho mientras se daba un relajante baño de espuma, que no duró mucho, por culpa de Hinata (otra vez) que le preguntaba si iba a tardar mucho o podía ducharse ella.

-No. Dame diez minutos y salgo-le gritó desde el baño.

-Diez minutos es mucho tiempo Hanabi. Yo también tengo que ducharme.

-Pues cinco-la pequeña rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía una hermana tan pesada?

-Cinco minutos Hanabi.

Hyuga Hinata salió de cuarto de su hermana, dispuesta a meterse en la ducha en cinco minutos, tanto si su hermana había salido como si no. Se había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en el jardín de su madre y Mikoto, sin ayuda de Hanabi (hacía ya muchos años que no la ayudaba) y cuando había acabado y planeaba darse un baño caliente de espuma para quitarse el barro de encima, había llegado su hermana anunciando que se iba a la ducha. ¿Por qué demonios, si su casa era tan sumamente grande, ambas hermanas _debían_ compartir las cañerías del baño? Era insoportable, cada una tenía su propio baño, pero _no_ podían ducharse a la vez o ambas se ducharían con agua _helada_. ¡Tantas veces le habían quitado el agua!

Iba camino de la cocina cuando escuchó una conversación de su padre y su primo. Sabía que _no debía_ hacerlo, su padre no la había educado para escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero el oír las palabras _Estados Unidos, fusión _y _matrimonio..._ Por esas palabras podía escuchar la conversación… La hicieron pararse de golpe, inmediatamente pensó en un nombre, o más bien, en una persona: _Kiba_. Lo había conseguido, en su última carta ponía que faltaba muy poco para que pudiera hablar con su padre de negocios y que él considerara la fusión de las dos empresas mediante el matrimonio.

Salió sigilosamente de su escondite y subió a su cuarto. Todo cuadraba, la cena de esta noche, la razón por la que Hinata estaba _obligada_ a ir. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Kiba había hablado con su padre y éste había aceptado la fusión y entonces...entonces... ¡Se casarían! La razón por la que Kiba había sonado un tanto raro por teléfono la última vez que habían hablado. No había hablado mucho por temor a meter la pata y confesar ¡Le estaba preparando una sorpresa! Llegaría un día cualquiera y le diría que se casarían juntos ¡Se iba a casar con Kiba!

Rápidamente se metió en la ducha, dispuesta a lavarse bien a fondo para el reencuentro con su amado. Estaba tan emocionada que no prestó atención a las protestas de su hermana gritándole que cerrara el grifo que le salía agua helada.

Salió del baño diez minutos más tarde, con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo y secándose el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien en su cuarto hasta que ésta persona le dio un buen susto.

-Antes de que empieces a desnudarte...

-¡Ah! ¡Neji-niisan! ¿Qué hac...? Me… me has asustado niisan...-Hinata se sonrosó ligeramente.

-Ya lo veo-dijo el hombre-eres muy despistada Hinata.

Una vez recuperada del susto, Hinata se percató de otra cosa. Neji estaba en su cuarto. Ella acababa de salir del baño. Solo llevaba puesta una toalla que en esos momentos le parecía _muy_ corta. Neji estaba en su cuarto. ¿Por qué no se había llevado la ropa interior al baño? No, eso hubiera sido peor. ¡Neji estaba en su cuarto! Los colores no tardaron en aparecer en su cara, más aún que antes. Enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Aún a sus veintiséis años, le daba vergüenza estar en presencia de un hombre escasa de ropa, y más si ese hombre la miraba de forma... ¿lujuriosa?

-No hace falta que me mires así _neechan_, no muerdo.

-¿Y...podías decirme...qué haces en mi habitación?

-Si, podría...otra cosa es que quiera hacerlo.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su primo últimamente? No, últimamente no. Estaba raro desde anoche, concretamente...desde que la despertó por que estaba teniendo _esa_ pesadilla…

-He querido hablar contigo, pero parece ser que eres muy esquiva cuando quieres.

-¿Y no...podríamos en hablar...en otro momento? Es que ahora...estoy...

-Estás con una toalla que cubre gran parte de tu cuerpo. Solo quería preguntarte si estabas bien.- Hinata admiraba la calma de Neji cuando su cara seguía roja y su pulso aumentaba.

-¿A qué te refieres niisan? ¿Por qué debería estar mal? ¿Y por que...-no se atrevió a decir lo último, _¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?_

-Bueno, es evidente que te has recuperado de tu pesadilla de anoche. Solo quería saberlo, de ahora en adelante...estaré pendiente de ti Hinata-_sama_.

Hinata miró a su primo con sorpresa. ¿A qué venía lo del _sama_ tan de repente? Él nunca la había respetado tanto como para llamarla con ese sufijo. ¿Qué le ocurría a Neji? No podía ser solo por la pesadilla. Tenía que ser por otra cosa, algo que él sabía y que ella desconocía. Algo que les incumbía a ambos. Algo que _seguro_ no lo iba a gustar para nada. Y a Neji sí… ¿O no?

Se sobresaltó al oír su puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Neji se había ido. Soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente, se sentó en la cama y esperó un par de minutos hasta estar totalmente relajada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía tanto secretismo tan de repente? No entendía nada, y tampoco estaba seguro de _querer_ entenderlo. Además… ¡estaba en toalla!

Se dirigió al armario mientras se colocaba la toalla en la cabeza. Miró sus vestidos, tenía que elegir uno especial. Vio uno negro, con escote palabra de honor y _muy_ largo. Le gustaba ese vestido. Se lo había regalado Kiba por su aniversario el año pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido la ocasión de ponérselo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Así sorprendería a Kiba con su vestido.

Buscó unos zapatos del mismo color y vio unos que iban a juego con el vestido. Se puso la ropa interior rápidamente y fue al tocador de su cuarto a maquillarse, _solo un poco_, al _natural_, Kiba siempre le decía que estaba muy guapa al natural y _sin tantos polvos de payaso_. Cuando se estaba abrochando la cremallera del vestido, llamaron a su puerta.

-Hinata, soy yo-dijo la voz de Neji.

-Pa-pasa Neji-niisan, dijo la Hyuga tensándose de pronto.

-Tu padre dice que en cinco minutos nos vamos. ¿Te ayudo con la cremallera?

-V-vale, no creo que pueda llegar hasta el final.-Hinata maldecía en su cabeza mientras su pulso, calmado, volvía a acelerarse… Su timidez, junto con el hecho e que su primo la intimidaba un poco…

Neji llegó en pocos pasos al lado de su prima. Ella le miraba a través del vestido. El mayor le apartó la larga melena morena y algo rizada y con cuidado le subió la cremallera.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Por cierto...tu padre quiere que te pongas esto.

Neji sacó una caja de terciopelo negra y se la entregó a Hinata. Ésta la abrió con cuidado. En su interior había una gargantilla de diamantes y unos pendientes. Era lo que su madre, Runa Sakurai, Hyuga de casada había llevado cuando la prometieron oficialmente con su padre. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, su padre _nunca_ le había enseñado esas joyas. Se las mostró un día Mikoto y le explicó que, el día que la fueran a prometer, su padre se las _regalaría_ para que las luciera ante todos. Para que fuera la más bella de todos. Así que era cierto, Kiba lo había logrado.

-¿M-me puedes poner el collar?-le pidió a su primo volviendo a darle la espalda para que fuera más cómodo. Quería conseguir calmarse cuando estuviesen cerca. No podía vivir con el constante enrojecimiento, el recuerdo de momentos vergonzosos, y la mirada de Neji…

Neji cogió el collar con sumo cuidado y se lo abrochó a su prima.

-¿Era de tu madre?

-...Si.

-Ponte los pendientes también, y no te dejes el pelo suelto. Te espero abajo.

Hinata se puso unas horquillas en forma de mariposas en el pelo, luego se puso los pendientes. Cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación. Dispuesta a sonreír a su _futuro marido_ cuando su padre le comunicara que sería la esposa de Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata _Inuzuka_. Que bien sonaba.

Al bajar, Hiashi creyó ver a Runa Hyuga bajar por las escaleras, en vez de a Hinata Hyuga. Ambas eran como dos gotas de agua. Y esa noche, extrañamente Hinata esta _distinta_, parecía _feliz_, y eso la hacía parecerse más a su difunta madre, que en paz descanse.

Neji no dio muestras de sorprenderse mucho, pero por dentro creyó ver a la misma señora que veía en algunas fotos de la casa. Y no era especialmente malo.

Hanabi por el contrario se moría de celos. Ella vestía un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y _muy_ ajustado, con unos zapatos con _mucho_ tacón. Su pelo, normalmente suelto, se lo había recogido en un moño, adornado con una horquilla en forma de fénix. No llevaba un maquillaje suave como el de su hermana, al contrario, tenía los ojos muy negros, que contrastaban con su color natural, en blanco, y los labios de un color rojo _intenso_, rojo sangre. ¿Por qué su hermana estaba más guapa que ella si iba tan sencilla? Y encima con las joyas de su madre. Si, todo se resumía en la frase de siempre. Maldita Hinata.

-Es hora de irse-dijo Hiashi Hyuga recobrando la compostura.

-Bien-Neji salió el primero.

-Ya era hora, Hinata has tardado mucho. Me metes mucha prisa pero luego eres tú la que tarda.

-Perdona.

Hanabi la miró una última vez antes de salir detrás de su primo. Solo estaban su padre y ella.

-Has elegido un buen conjunto, temía que no lo pudieras combinar. Te pareces a ella.

-Muchas gracias padre.

Esas palabras eran el primer cumplido que Hinata recibía de su padre en mucho tiempo, y eso la agradó. Esa noche sería ideal.

-Las damas primero.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa _sincera_. Salió en busca de la limusina donde la esperaban su primo y su hermana delante de su padre. Iba a ser una noche _Perfecta._

Gui-pues eso,la semana que viene, la...¿Cómo era? "noche perfecta"

Miky-Any review? (con acento inglés XD)

**Sorcières de la Neige.**


End file.
